The rescue of soldier Electra
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: After 33 years in prison, and some Decepticons and Megatron escaping from jail. The leader of the Decepticons kidnap his daughter, a ninjabot working on Elite, intending to use her as a weapon. The ninjabots prepare to bring her back. Among recruits , two young femmes with important connection with the kidnapped femme. Have the ninjabots success?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The rescue of soldier Electra **  
**Universe: TFA with small influences MTMTE and G1 **  
**Rated: T **  
**Warnings: Contains mech relation x femme (canon x canon and canon x oc). Contain slash, but it will be some very light. Strong involvement of ocs, ooc, AU. **  
**Summary: After 33 years in prison , some Decepticons and Megatron escaping from jail. The leader of the Decepticons kidnap his daughter, a ninjabot working on Elite, intending to use her as a weapon. The ninjabots prepare to bring her back. Among recruits , two young femmes with important connection with the kidnapped femme. Have the ninjabots success? And what Megatron will do with this femme ? **  
**couples: **  
**Insinuated: Bulkead x Jazz ; Blurr x Bumblebee; Past Jetifire x oc; **  
**Explicit : Prowl x Sari, Ratchet x Arcee; Wing x Drift **

Wing P.O.V.  
" Already 33 years have passed since the Decepticons were defeated again. The most dangerous are in jail . But even then were still some remnants . Till today , only managed to capture Blackaracnia . We thought we were safe . We thought there would be another undercover traitor as Shockwave among us . Only illusion. Had another traitor.  
He was small . Barely unnoticed . He let Megatron , Shockwave , Blitzwing , Lugnut to escape . This is the latest prisoners . Not to mention the ancient prisoners. Like Astrotrain , Reflector , Cyclonus and the fearful Galvatron , that many consider the most insane of Megatron 's disciple . Who was the traitor? Many speculations . Lot even . Stronger currents believe Wheelie , a janitor who worked at the prison.

A strategically located employment. And a function passing almost unnoticed in the optical of society . A spy had such ease of concealment . He fled after the escape . Was highlighted a team of Elites and Ninja corps . Were there Blurr , Electra , Firestar, Chromia , I , Drift , Dai Atlas, Bumblebee , Optimus Prime, Cliffjumper , Sideswipe . Ad was in command the commander Jazz . Worst was not just that. On the trail , they took Electra . Reasons still be exposed . And were the darkest I could think of . That Primus to protect her of the enemy . And protect her family as well . "

Meanwhile , in the ninjabots ' dojo ...

Mayara P.O.V.  
" Another day of work. Clear the place , arrange everything , pay bills . Caretaker 's life is not very easy . Since I got here , I got the heaviest part of the work , which is the cleaning . My sister was promoted to main caretaker . She gets the red tape. She was lucky . Before her , the office was occupied by Drift . He was competent in finance . But his conditional arrest over and he could be accepted into the Elite( he is a former decepticon ) . The ninjabots has two destinations : either become members of the Elite or teachers . Can only be a teacher with 300-year of training . Only have 5 teachers here.

The rest is in Elite . Except me and my sis . We're young . Sis can be an Elite member if she wants . But she does not want . Prefer working here and perfect to become a teacher. She has studied more . I think it's to compensate for the end of dating . Her former boyfriend finished with her a year ago . Was good people . His name was Jetfire .

It 's probably because she refused to do interface before bonding ceremony . Daddy must have died of joy that day . I bet a barrel of energon . My father is a good person . He 's just boring . I think what is trauma he had impregnated the mother by accident . Then he is strict with us . Few ninjas are cool here . I love my friends Wing and Drift . They are the cutest couple of Cybertron . Wing is one of our few teachers . I love training with him , he is a sweet energon mech . Others are teachers Dai Atlas sensei ( the most experienced , say he was the first student Yoketron sensei ) , Springer , Moonracer (she uses the cyber naginata as anyone , that envy ! ) and Flare up .  
It was to be a very calm day . Only that day would change our lives forever . Forever same . "  
Narrator P.O.V.  
" After the flight of the Decepticons , the head of Elite met . The main plan was to try to capture Megatron and Shockwave . After all, they are the heads of the Decepticons . This was accepted by all. And the rest of the decepticons could be killed . However , Jazz questioned Sentinel Magnus about the safety of the plan . After all , they could lose Electra . Magnus xenophobic said it was indifferent . Because that her femme was biological daughter of Megatron ( even accidentally ) and was a former organic garbage . Magnus also cited a phrase from Star Trek that the need of many outweighs the need of the few or one.

Jazz get sad . Electra was his friend . She was his best friend's sparkmate. Was like a sister in law to him . He treated her daughters as if they were his nieces . Jazz didn't curse Sentinel . He respects the command chair (except when those who are dear to him are in great danger ) , he is a ninjabot and a gentleman . Jazz has experience. He knows that Electra will die if the containment plan is brought to the letter . It's time to pull some strings .

Jazz met secretly with Dai Atlas . They planned a rescue group to Electra . They would all ninjabots . Almost all . Prowl would be spared . Besides being more fragile , he could be used as a target to achieve Electra . Or vice versa . Although , most ninjabots were the Elite , they could participate in this mission. Jazz would use his position as second in command for this. Certainly , some of these ninjas would climb to recapture decepticons .

Regardless of how it was, they also lead to order find kunoichi kidnapped . And those who were not scheduled , would also be sent . The priority of cyberninjas would capture Megatron and Schockwave . And rescue Electra . That Primus protect them ! For they know not even will return alive to home . "  
Next chapter : the ninjabots meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Mariana P.O.V.  
One day it would be quiet became a nightmare . Dangerous decepticons escaped from prison . They say a autobot was taken . Dai Atlas convened an urgent meeting between ninjabots .  
Were almost everyone . I'm just giving miss my parents and Uncle Jazz . This is normal . My parents , sometimes, are a long time mission.  
The atmosphere was very heavy. I feel that a wall will crumble after this lecture. As if my world was never the same .  
Dai Atlas begins to talk. He explains in the escape of the Decepticons under the betrayal of Wheelie . He says most of the ninja in the Elite should be scaled to recapture decepticons . Those who are not elites or are not in the recapture will fulfill a mission under the leadership of Commander Jazz . Which is currently in a meeting with Magnus . The scaled to recapture if they can help , if only briefly , that mission will have his gratitude .  
" And what would this mission sensei ? " Said Tap Out .  
" Femmebots and mechs , one of our kidnapped by Megatron . Elite is doing little relevance to this case . It is just another soldier. No, gentlemen and ladies , it is not . It is less one piece in gear . We are ninjabots . Each of us has his importance from lowest to highest . Took our companion Electra whose real name is Sari Sumdac . Our mission is to rescue her alive . Or at least her remains . "  
Dai Atlas stopped talking .  
My optical darkened . The energon froze in my veins . I could hear my sister screaming and crying . My body would crumple to the ground. Springer sustained me . My world fell apart completely . They took my mother . My dear mother . Tears stream down my facial component. My dear mother . Damn . Damn . Megatron , Unicron 's children . Damn . They pulled me out of the room . Springer is on my side . Moonracer joined us . Soon after , Dai Atlas sensei came . He asked to be alone with me .  
He sat beside me .  
"I 'm sorry for what happened to your mother . I lost my parents in a violent manner . I understand how you feel . "  
At least someone understands what I 'm going through. I knew this day would come . My parents are agents of the Elite . I know they could die . I just did not know when . Speaking of which , where's my dad ?  
" Dai Atlas - sensei , where is my father ? "  
" Your father is safe , puppy . He's still in shock . It is understandable . He's not the mission . He can be used as a target to reach your mother . And the converse is true . "  
I would ask for more details of the mission when we were interrupted by Mayara :  
"Hey , sis ! Ready to kill Decepticons and bring Mom back? "  
She has no way at all . In a moment she cries . And other , she jumps like a earthquake.  
" Whoa there , missy . Revenge leads nowhere . Come on and join us. " Said sensei .  
Mayara sat next to sensei . So he was between the two of us .  
" Mariana and Mayara , I understand that you are sad . But, you have to be strong now . You are on a rescue mission. Let's you, me, Flare up , Moonracer , Springer and Wing . Whether Jazz get more people there will be more . Our priority is to rescue your mother . But if we have to kill or capture decepticons , we will. You are young . With little experience . Become easy targets . But I trust in you . I can not promise safety or come back alive. If you want to quit, do so now . "  
Quitting is not an option . Let's bring the mother back. Dead or alive . If not , we will take revenge . Mayara and I agreed to go. We received permission to go home and say goodbye to Dad. Let the operation. Here we , us! "  
Next chapter : Sari among the Decepticons . Megatron 's plan begins .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sari P.O.V.

" I must have received a very loud knock on my head . I do not know how long I was unconscious . Just know that I woke up strapped to a laboratory table . Least , so it seems . Great, I'll turn an experiment in enemies servos and then they will kill me . Before i would have rather died . I 'll bet turn guinea pig in the Schockwave s servos. He escaped from prison . And Megatron will love it . Not by my person . But it is by my sparkmate , who was instrumental in the defeat of the evil leader. And reaching to me , it affects my Prowlie . I hope he did not suffer much while torturing me . I feel sorry for our children . And my father . Probably , I never see the light . How I wonder to know processor over matter . But I'm still in the grounds . Damn . I 'm seeing many instruments at a nearby table . Knowing the fame of schockwave , i I wonder what will happen.

Suddenly , a door opens . Two mechs come. Is Megatron and Schockwave. Is my end. Goodbye, cruel world. Primus, I thank you for the years lived.  
Schockwave sit in a corner. Megatron approaches. He stares at me with his optical red. There is a sinister aura that covers him . A black aura.  
"Megatron, because this delay. Why not just kill me?"  
"Who said I would kill you, my daughter? Daddy has better plans for you."  
Damn. He knows i'm his daughter. Accidentally, but i'm his daughter. Now screwed, same everything.  
"And what do you want Megatron ? Will you wash my mind? And then use me against the autobots? And then will dismiss me?

The sinister leader stared at me before speaking .  
He laughed and shook his head :  
"Do not worry , dear . Obviously we have to clear your mind of that dirt autbot . But , we will give you an update as you have never seen before . Schockwave , bring the images ."  
Schockwave picked up a datapad and projected a hologram . There was a yellow femme seeker .  
" Lady Sari , this will be your update . Let's turn you into a femme seeker . Madam , you are too small for a Decepticon femme . Your color scheme is kept. With all due respect , my lady , your color scheme is beautiful . Certainly , there are plenty mechs wishing your spark. "  
"In addition to wash my processor , turned me seeker , you will kill my sparkmate ? " I cried indignantly.  
" No, little one . Daddy banned all of what killed him . I want to see him die of heartbreak seeing you killing autobots . Died best there is . Don't worry with my granddaughters . Once this is all over , if they are alive , you 'll see them again .

" Then , my lady , can we start? " Schockwave said with a smile on face component.  
" You seem really excited . " I said .  
" Oh , my lady , has been a long time since I do not do this kind of operation .I Promise will not hurt anything . I have with me the best anesthetics . Will be a success. "  
" Dear daughter , trust capable servos of schockwave . Is there anything I can do for you ? "  
" Keep your subordinates away from my daughters . I will kill anyone who rape them . "  
" Daughter , you can stay calm . I am a destroyer . But i am against rape. Shockwave , what happens when a Decepticon is caught raping ? "  
" Well , my lord , he is tortured with surgical removal of the interface cable . Without anesthesia. Doing again, is killed by cosmic rust. "  
" Saw, daughter . No need to get worried. Good surgery. "

So Megatron withdrew . Schokwave injected anesthetic in me . I slept soon . Surely that no autobot will be safe after I wake up. Primus that protect us all. War is coming . "

Schockwave P.O.V.  
" Hours and hours were working. A part of the mind was quick cleaning. Just put my reprogramming chips . They work like a charm. Took rebuilding the frame of Lady Sari. Became a good job. She is beautiful. Going be a good contribution the cause. I hope she lasts enough. When she wake up , will be full of questions. It is great that I can wash even more her processor. And it starts "Yellow bird" operation! "

Note :

Sari fell into the hands of the decepticons. A young femme con is emerging. Run autobots! No one is safe.  
In the next chapter, the beginning of the autobot counterattack.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long update, but it was laziness and not college that delayed me. I'm sorry if I take with this fic. But I'll try to finish yes.

Chapter 4  
Narrator P.O.V.  
" The ninjabots were assembled for the rescue operation . A small group was assembled . The teams were as follows :  
First team : Flare up , Moonracer ;  
Second team : Drift , Wing and Mayara ;  
Third team : Springer and Dai Atlas;  
Fourth team : Warpath and Mariana .  
Mayara was to stay with Warpath . But the tank autobot refused with a thousand excuses. He claimed inexperience and rebellious behavior from the young femme . In part , this is true. But the young kunoichi needed someone experienced on her side . Could not stay with her sister , as Warpath wanted . So Dai Atlas left Mayara with Drift and Wing . Drift hadn't great experience too. But there was an odd number of cyberninjas and should have a trio . At least , the Wing is an experienced teacher . And Mayara is a friend of the two . Warpath can not complain too much about Mariana . Of course he did not want someone with little experience. But at least she was quiet and not bother him much . The problem is that the girl reminded him of something that really bothered him .

The first mission was to probe territory. Nothing attacks . Unless it was impossible to escape from assault . Each team left in small capsules of flight . That led to the maximum of three autobots . The goal was to find the hideout of the Decepticons . Any Decepticon should be observed . It could be a clue to the hideout . Of course , putting as much concern not to be seen . And also activating the field of invisibility capsule . Well , Warpath and Mariana were scouring signals . They were there hours looking for clues . It was an awkward silence inside the capsule. Mariana knows her must laconic when she is near the Warpath . She knows why. It is because the ninja tank doesn't like her father . It is understandable . Warpath caught Prowl trying to steal the dojo . And red bot was disgusted to see someone run away from war , as a denial to protect the breed . But the time has passed . Prowl has become a great ninja and an Elite tank equal to the bot . But the bitterness remained . And it stretched a little for the rest of the family . With Sari and Mayara , Warpath was only critical to impulsive behavior, but he did not talk much about it . With Mari own , he had no complaints , but did not like talking to her because he had the sense to see a young femme Prowl when looking at the kunoichi .

So were Warpath and the femme that he does not like looking were in the same capsule without talking to each other in silence for hours. Then they caught a signal of Blitzwing.  
They followed him and saw the Decepticon with triple personality enter into a fortress. The pair circled the place . It was a large asteroid . Blitzwing was seen going into a crater . Mari wrote down the coordinates of the asteroid and crater. She landed the ship with Warpath . Descended and began to probe the site . With much care and thought , went to the entrance of the crater. Exchanged a couple of words and advanced . Always ace shadows and dodging the drones guarding the site.

They both stopped and hid when they saw Sari chatting with Oil Slick . To the shock of two Sari was bigger and in the body of a seeker femme . And not to mention the red optical and Decepticon symbol. Mari knows that her mother did not become a decepticon she wanted. Probably she had changed hers processor. By commlink way , Warpath agreed to it. However , Sari was not his biggest concern . Is Oil Slick . If the Decepticon ninja handle them, they will be contaminated with cosmic rust. And they will be left to die by the enemies . Warpath is very angry . He has to control himself. He hates Oil Slick more than Lockdown. For more than Lockdown killed his master , he was just a neutral who lived for money and nothing else . Never joined the Decepticons . Oil Slick not . He fled the dojo and joined the enemy. A traitor . A horrid traitor.

Mari was distraught . As her mother was not aware of her actions , she was still her mother. And had a decepticon shamelessly flirting with her . And she is showing interested . Mari hates vengeance . But she swore to that bastard to take advantage of her mother, she will kill him. Neither she loses her life in the process . Luckily , Oil Slick follows another path and separates of Sari . Warpath and Mari still following her .  
But , not wanting wanting , Mari makes a noise and draws attention of seeker femme . This turns and notices the autobots . Luckily , she did not scream for other decepticons . But , she attacks them. Mari and Warpath manage to escape and exit for the capsule . But Sari hits the mech . Mari has trouble loading him . He is too heavy for her . Her only advantage is to have a cloaking device . So she can enter the capsule and escape with him senseless .

After the escape of the two Autobots , Sari will report the matter to Megatron . Who does she think he is a dedicated father who sought her for many years and saved her from the autobot den. She shows pictures of autobots and says that smote the mech . Megatron is satisfied. Even with the double trail . First , because one was hurt. And second, because Sari did not recognize her own daughter . This means that Megatron 's plan worked .

Later , in ninja's ship ... All ninjas that mission had returned to the ship they were using . It wasn't a great ship. But , it was reasonable for a rescue mission and operation. Courtesy of Autobot Jazz that had given Dai Atlas a ship for quite some time. Because you never know when ninjabots brothers need to be rescued without the help of the Elite.

Warpath was resting in the med bay . He was lucky that his injuries were not large. And that Moonracer had been a nurse. Mariana gave an account of the mission to Dai Atlas . She is upset and angry . To see his mother with great bodily and mental changes . And the target of lust of a Decepticon . As if she were single . Mari is sick . Not only for her, but the pain that her dad should to feel right now. The sensei asked her to rest. But, before she went to see Warpath . ... She realized he rested . Moonracer said that the damage was not great , but he needs rest . The green femme left her alone with his teammate .

She sat down side of the berth . "I 'm sorry that my mistake has warm you . Probably , I think you will not hear me . And if you listen , you will ignore like always. Excuse me , I'll be more careful next time. I'm not gonna let my feelings dominate my processor . Goodnight , mate. " She withdrew . Only she did not know the mech pretended to sleep . And when the femme withdrew , he left a tear fall . "


End file.
